


The Incident Which No One Likes

by orphan_account



Series: fights with super abilities [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drama, Frustration, Gen, almost death but not quite, almost murder, bad day, im still sorry, super powers suck, superhero au, surprisingly forgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John doesn't know identities of superheroes. He doesn't care. All he wants to know is about the man who comes and gets eights cups a coffee a day. At least he tips well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar and spelling is trash. Wrote this at like three am. I...feel no remorse to be honest.

_John Laurens @SuperWatch_

_@AccurateNews @DarlingPress_ is drinking this much coffee healthy? I believe we have an honorary hero on our hands! _3im.png_

* * *

John Laurens, despite making money off of his side-journalism career, actually went to college for art. However, getting into the career of art is extremely difficult, and as such, he picked up a job at a little hole-in-the-wall coffee shop with disgusting bathrooms. He didn't need the job, but he got bored in between chasing the actions of the superheroes and supervillains.

This customer, however, was making his job better. Every day, without fail, at six o' clock in the morning, this man walks in, orders eight cups of black coffee, sits down at a little table next to the window, and waits for the drink. Short, roughly about the same height as John himself—and John was _very_ tiny—with black hair slicked into a ponytail, he radiated of procrastination.

John could not care less if the man was hyper, or if the man was a genius, he tipped well, was attractive, funny, and seemed to never run out of things to talk about. Maria pointed out that John seemed to be attracted to him, and John shot back that he didn't even know the man's name. James—the fucker he was—said that John didn't know any of the superheroes/supervillains names, but John liked them anyway.

“Six coffees today?” The man questioned, sleepily rubbing his dark brown eyes. John started the machine, wondering how he should pose the question—to find out the man's name—without being rude.

“Of course. Is it to-go or—“ A sudden explosion nearby made the both of them groan, and the man smiled. The black-haired male pulled out a twenty, cursed out loud, and answered,

“Make it a to-go order for Alexander. Wait, no, Alex. You know what? Cancel the order, keep the change.” The man—Alex—sprinted out of the shop, and turned the block. An unconscious smile pulled on John's face.

 

To: **Mind Fuck**

_Alexander! The French Fuck is at it again, and Demigod is fucking sleeping._

From: **Mind Fuck**

_I know. I was getting my coffee when he demolished the building next to my shop. I'll need Theo for this. The guy is having too much fun with fire._

From: **Mind Fuck**

_And magenta hell is here too._

* * *

Angelica threw a pillow at Theo. The woman got up, diving for her black and white costume, which was sweaty and gross from last night's battle. Cursing her laziness, the woman searched for her mask, while screeching at her friend to _get up, get up!_

“Lafayette is at it again!” Angelica shouted, smirking as she grabbed her mask. She pulled it over her face, and started looking for a hairband. Theo—thank God—finally got up, and grabbed her costume. Angelica tossed her roommate the thin masquerade-type mask she used.

“You are _kidding_ me! Does the man never sleep, Angelica?” Theo groaned, getting dressed quickly. Angelica picked up her phone, skimming through her apps until she found the Twitter app. Tonight it would switch to Hercules, but while she still had control...

* * *

_Mrs. Clock @HeroSquad_

_@SuperWatch, @DarlingPress, @AccurateNews_ , on the behalf of all of us, we would like to say sorry for the early wake up call.

* * *

Hitting the tweet button, she slipped her phone into a pocket and grabbed Theo's hand. They started running, and Angelica moved the time, and they were right in the middle of the confusing battle.

* * *

_James Madison @AccurateNews_

_@VillainSquad_ you motherfuckers. I was sleeping until now

_The Illusionist @VillainSquad_

_@AccurateNews_ such a temper...my type of person. Dinner at seven?

_Maria Lews @DarlingPress_

_@SuperWatch_ @ _AccurateNews_ just got asked out by _@VillainSquad_ by Illusionist

_Mrs. Clock @HeroSquad_

_@SuperWatch, @AccurateNews, @DarlingPress, @VillainSquad_ just like the old days, illusionist?

_The Illusionist @VillainSquad_

_@HeroSquad_ this is why I hate you. This is why we fight

_Mrs. Clock @HeroSquad_

_@VillainSquad_ no, we fight because we fought.

* * *

Thomas Jefferson, by all rights, was an easy guy to get along with. You just had to agree with him. That was the hard part. Dodging a fireball thrown by Theo—oh, they all knew each other by name and by star sign—he exchanged a glance with Burr, or at least in the general direction of Burr. Looks like Alexander hasn't been able to catch him yet.

Speaking of the Caribbean...

“Hamilton!” He shouted, and Hamilton threw a glare in his direction. It was so cold that Thomas was reminded of the good days of their friendship, when they would debate for fun.

“For the last time, Illusionist, it makes my life harder!” An angry barrage against his mind ensued, and Jefferson reminded himself that it would be worth it. That they could restore their friendships. _Fuck no_.

* * *

_John Laurens @SuperWatch_

Battle is still raging...there must be a reason why...

* * *

Maria was a lovely woman gifted with a laptop and a brain full of words that need to be written. She was also granted two best friends, and money.

“Is it me...or do they all seem to know each other?” James asked her, handing her a coffee. Maria shrugged, watching the battle between The Psychiatrist and The Manipulator. Pain was written on both of their faces, both of them looked exhausted, as if they couldn't fight each other anymore.

“Look at the grief on their faces, Jemmy. Look at how much it hurts them.” Maria answered, and John, who was still on his shift, but getting pictures and using his binoculars, nodded.

“Mrs. Clock looks like she's going to cry—oh my god, did she just save The Illusionist?” The war stopped, if only for a minute. Dr. Disappear was the second one to get to them, and he helped Clock and Illusionist get up. Angel, Manipulator, and Psychiatrist all arrived at once, not even caring that the people who they were fighting were right next to them.

Maria watched, riveted, at the scene. At how frantic the Psychiatrist was, hand over Illusionist's forehead as he did his mental stuff. At how the Manipulator was talking to him, hand on his shoulder as he seemed to be encouraging him.

* * *

_John Laurens @SuperWatch_

_@HeroSquad @ VillainSquad_ you guys do care for each other?

* * *

Lafayette released Alexander's shoulder once Thomas' eyes opened. Alexander backed away, sputtering apologies before fleeing the scene.

“He just almost killed you and then saved you.” Angelica whispered, and Thomas nodded weakly, aghast. Lafayette knew what that felt like. Alexander's manipulation drained the victim, and if he forgets to end the connection—which hasn't happened in nearly three years—both he and the victim would die. It was the main reason Alexander refused to pick a side. One of the main reasons why the group still worries about each other.

“Let's go home.” Laf murmured, and with a sweep of his hand, he fixed the bridge that was nearly destroyed, and helped support his friend up, and started to get moving. Aaron got on the other side.

“Oh, and Mrs. Clock? Please make sure that the journalists don't get any ideas.” Aaron called, and focused, until the three of them were under his invisibility.

* * *

_Demigod @HeroSquad_

_@AccurateNews, @SuperWatch, @DarlingPress,_ what happened today...it was a fluke. It will never happen again. For the last time, we have never known each other outside of this war.

_The Manipulator @VillainSquad_

_@HeroSquad, @AccurateNews, @DarlingPress, @SuperWatch,_ this is a lie. Have your fun, see if you can't guess what happened. Good luck, au revoir.

* * *

Alexander cracked his fingers nervously, and Hercules handed him a glass of wine. Angelica worriedly pressed her hand to his forehead. Theo was staring at the calendar, eyes fixated on the date Alex noticed this morning.

“What is wrong with today, Angelica? Herucles?” Theo finally asked, and Alex took a sip of his red wine, trying to process that he almost killed one of his ex-friends.

“May 20th...is...the day we...oh Alex.” Alexander sniffed pathetically, gritting his teeth in pain as his headache raged on.

“The day we broke apart, isn't it? How did I miss it...?” Hercules mumbled, and the four heroes moped for a minute or two, lost in their memories.

* * *

_John Laurens @SuperWatch_

_@DarlingPress, @AccurateNews,_ we have a situation on our hands.

* * *

Aaron sighed, folding his legs underneath him as he looked at the television that was turned off. Thomas was relaxing on the couch, nursing a whole bottle of wine, and Lafayette looked close to sleep. The whole point of today's battle was to...god, Aaron couldn't remember why they started it. Maybe because they missed their other friends.

“Raise a glass.” Laf mumbled, lifting up his nearly-empty bottle. Thomas copied it, and Aaron sighed, lifting his beer bottle up with them.

“To the three of us.” Aaron said, and the three of them all took a sip, all staring at the blank television, all waiting for the other to break the silence.

“It's been nearly four years. When did we get so old?” Thomas asked, into the silence, and Aaron counted backwards in his head, trying to remember anything...

“We are twenty-six, you moron.” Aaron shot back, though his voice lacked the fondness. It was just exhausted, filled with frustration.

“I can't believe Alex almost killed me.” Thomas whispered, and Aaron sighed, shaking his head. That was the question of the year: How did Alex get so tired he forgot to turn off his power?

“He knew the date—it was the first thing he told me this morning. He said, in his quiet, hopeless voice, “'Happy anniversary, Laf.'” We have known each other for nearly twelve years. We've been friends for eight years, and enemies for four.” The French man answered, and all three men raised their bottles, toasting to that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next one will probably be set in the past. I don't know though...depends on my muse. Updates, I think, will be Saturday, Sunday, and Wednesday. At least, I hope.


End file.
